Jonah: A VeggieTales Game (2003 console game)
Jonah: A VeggieTales Game is a platform game based on the 2002 VeggieTales movie of the same name that was published by THQ and released on March 11th, 2003, one week after the home video release of the film, for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, and Game Boy Advance. It's the console companion to the PC game of the same name that was also published by THQ through ValuSoft, was released back in 2002 to coincide with the theatrical release of the film, and has no relation with it. 5th Gen versions for the PlayStation and Game Boy Color were in production, but were ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons, probably to the discontinuation of the Game Boy Color for the latter version. Plot Jonah and the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything were just exploring Nineveh when they are captured by the Ninevites to be sentenced to death. Captain Pa Grape interrupts the story to realize just how exactly did they even get there, and then explains how they got into the mess. This is when it reverts to the beginning of the movie: Jonah is a Prophet of ancient Israel who goes from town to town delivering God's messages. One night, God asks him to deliver a message to Nineveh; however, Jonah is unwilling to preach a word of repentance to the corrupt Ninevites and instead tries to flee from the Lord by having The Pirates sail him to Tarshish. After leaving port, a guilt-stricken Jonah goes below deck to rest where he meets a salesman caterpillar named Khalil, who agrees to go with Jonah to sell his merchandise. After experiencing a nightmare and facing his worst fears, Jonah awakens to find the ship beset by a great storm. Captain Pa Grape concludes the storm has been sent because God is angry at someone on the ship. The group decides to play Go Fish to divine who is at fault. Jonah loses the game and is forced to walk the plank and as soon as Jonah is off the ship, the skies clear. The Pirates attempt to reel Jonah back in, but before they can do so, Jonah is swallowed by a giant whale. The pirates attack the whale using a cannon with a bowling ball as ammo. The whale swallows the ball (which Khalil is hiding in), disgorges Jonah's lifebelt, and swims away. Inside the belly of the whale, Khalil finds a grieving Jonah and the pair are soon visited by a host of God's angels, who explain if Jonah repents, God will grant him a second chance. Upon repenting, Jonah and Khalil are spit up onto the shore, where they ride Jonah's camel Reginald to Nineveh while avoiding eagles, rattlesnakes, and other kinds of danger along the way. After Jonah is denied entrance to the city, the Pirates appear, explaining they won the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes which grants them free access to Nineveh where they are produced. Jonah, realizing this, attempts to sneak into Nineveh so that he can give his message to the Ninevites. However, the group is soon arrested after Larry tries to steal the King's Cheese Curls and are sentenced to death, which is where the game started. As a last request, they are granted an audience with King Twistomer. Jonah then delivers the message given to him by God the Ninevites should immediately repent of their ways forever or Nineveh will be destroyed; King Twistomer and the Ninevites quickly agree. Soon after his message, just as Jonah is about to leave Nineveh, he is encountered by a Nightmare Whale and attempts to eat him, but is defeated by Jonah's own wits, as he goes over to a hill up high from the place. Still expecting God to destroy Nineveh for their past sins, Jonah watches and waits from a distance in the hot sun. Khalil tries to explain God is compassionate and merciful and that he wants to give everyone, both Israelites and non-Israelites, a second chance. Jonah refuses to accept this and states it would be better if he was dead. The game ends with Khalil and Reginald leaving Jonah to his sulking. Gameplay Characters Levels See Jonah: A VeggieTales Game (2003 console game)/Levels Voice Cast The film clips (portrayed as FMVs) uses the audio from the actual movie (save for a few new snippets from Pa Grape/Pirate Pa (voiced by Phil Vischer, reprising his role from the film)), thus all the original VAs from the movie can be heard in the FMVs. In-game, however, not all VAs reprise their roles, instead being replaced by stand-ins. *Jess Harnell - Archibald Asparagus/Jonah *Nolan North - Larry the Cucumber/Pirate Larry *Tim Curry - Khalil *Phil Vischer - Mr. Lunt/Pirate Lunt, Pa Grape/Pirate Pa, Nezzer, Jimmy Gourd *Joe Whyte - Apollo Gourd/King Twistomer *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jean Claude Pea *Rob Paulsen - Phillipe Pea, Scooter *Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd Quotes See Jonah: A VeggieTales Game (2003 console game)/Quotes Extras There are a few extras that can be unlocked by playing through the game. *Countertop scenes from Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! *Teaser for the movie *Home Video preview for the movie Trivia Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color Games Category:Cancelled Playstation Games Category:VeggieTales Category:Movie Video Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:THQ Category:Vicarious Visions